thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Longshot
Longshot is a Matrix Aquos Battalix Dragonoid shared by Firestormblaze and SaberX. A nimble and stealthy fighter, he is fearless in facing his opponents, regardless of their skills and abilities. Information Fighting Style Longshot is known for his aggressive fighting style. He attacks when the opponent leaves an opening and places a lot of pressure onto them through his aggressive abilities. He combines speed with strength and both of these attributes are considered the best among other Bakugan. Longshot uses the Silver Shooter to deal lethal damage to his foes from afar. He can also act as a second sniper for his team, as the Silver Shooter can also pierce any enemy within it's long reach. Personality Longshot is a strong-willed Bakugan who is always striving to be the best he is. Though stubborn about this, he also has a quick wit. He's very determined but sometimes overly confident in his skills, often mocking his opponents. Though he refuses to underestimate his opponents, do to experiences in his past, he is always willing to allow them a chance to back-out. This however is a trait unshared by the rest of his 'brothes'. Relationships Stigma Longshot has great respect for Stigma. The two have a similar personalities and fighting styles, making it easy for them to cooperate with each other, in and outside of battle. Like Astaroth, Longshot would trust Stigma with his life, and is willing to go against literally anybody if Stigma gives the order. Astaroth Longshot values Astaroth as a teammate, and sees him as a brother. Though he finds his emotionless and serious behavior to be disturbing. Longshot admires his strength and ability to see through deceptions, and refuses to treat his lack of speed as a disadvantage. Astaroth in return admires his ability to identify weaknesses and strengths, and often compares him to Stigma. History Notable Quotes *"What a waste of time." *"Last chance to call it quits." *"All right, here I come!" *"You really want to do this?" *"All bark, no bite." *"Let's take it easy, all right?" *"All right? Let's get this over with!" *"Okay! Playtime's over!" *"Let's see what you're made of!" Powers and Abilities Longshot has shown himself to be a very skilled, agile, and nimble fighter; his superior agility, in combination with stealthily attacking his opponent, allows him to maneuver himself gracefully to the extent of being able to dodge attacks at close range. *'Marksmanship': Longshot has impressive skills with long-range objects, and carries a handgun and cannon, and can shoot them with great accuracy. 'Ability Cards' *'Rocket Boost': *'Catch Fire': *'Backward Fire': *'Dual Buster': *'Rumble Shot': *'Bullet Barrage': *'Pistol Combo': *'Hidden Alternate': If this ability is activated before your opponent's last played ability, the damage that was supposed to be inflicted on you is negated. *'Double Shooter': *'Scarlet Rain': *'Hyper Mode - Chaos': *'Grapple Break': *'Impact Recovery': *'Rapid Shot': 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Legendary Technique - Sub-zero division': This ability is automatically activated when Longshot enters negative Gs. Four clones of Longshot are added to your side with 0 Gs each. Only one clone can be taken out of battle per turn. Skipping turns are prohibited. If this ability is countered, the opponent's last eight abilities lose their effect and are permanently removed from the game. 'Gate Cards' Trivia Gallery Anime - Bakugan form Matrix Aquos Battalix Dragonoid.png Anime - Human form Longshothumanform.png Category:Bakugan Category:Matrix Category:Matrix Bakugan Category:Gamma Squad